Mew's Sad Adventure
by Angel6530
Summary: Mew is sad. Mew is lonely. Mew is now not binded to the island. Mews only hope is to get mewtwo to change her back. Why can Mew now leave the island? Will rioru and L.J be able to help? Will mewtwo's wrath kill mew? Chapter 7 up. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Um I guess I love Mews? Well for Mew lovers, this is the story for you.

Mew was not able to leave the 'Cursed Island'. It was a curse. The island used to be filled with all different types of Pokemon. Grass and fire in the plains, water and dragon in the water, ice in the frozen part of the island you name it! It even used to be called 'Faraway Island'. Mew, just another happy Pokemon on the island. Well maybe not so happy anymore.

It all started when the super powered Mewtwo came to the island in search of Mew and all her power. The battle wiped away all the Pokemon except one who barely any energy left. Mew was sadly defeated. Mewtwo was about to take the power from Mew, when the only Pokemon left on the island, Zigzagoon, tackled Mewtwo from behind, therefor making him loose his balance and, instead of taking Mews power, accidentally binded Mew to the island.

Mewtwo was forced to leave the island. Mew also lost all her power. When Mew tried to leave the island, the trees died, the lakes dried up, and the grass turned brown. When the island died, so did Mew. She had no choice to stay on the island. It was her life. It was her existence. It was her only chance of staying alive.

But you can image how sad Mew must be. With no other Pokemon on the island, Mew only had a few things that kept her tempted to live. The hope that one day all the Pokemon will return to the island to keep her company, and the hope that one day Mewtwo will come back and unbind her from the island. These hopes kept her living.

(A/N) This is the prologue of this story. But then again, it took me thirty minutes to type this story. If you are reading this note, then PLEASE give this story some reviews?!?!


	2. The Strange Visitor

When Mew finally stopped crying, the rain finally stopped pouring.

Then, Mew swore she saw something run past her in the bushes. Suddenly, she saw two little red eyes that stared into hers directly. Its like the eyes were sensing Mews feelings.

Then the eyes disappeared. Mew stood there, shocked, then realized there might be other life on the island. And with that, Mew was off.

Mew was searching for hours. Hope was everywhere she looked. Finally she found something. There, sitting against a tree, was a small Pokemon that looked like the legend other Pokemon was passing around. The legend was that an ancient Pokemon called,Lucario would come to the island when really needed. But this was to small to be Lucario.

The Lucario mini quickly looked up and got up. It started to run away when Mew stopped it. "Wait!" Mew yelled. "Are there not more Pokemon on this island? The creature mumbled something that Mew could recognize as "I'm lonely"

"Your lonely?" Mew asked, curious. The creature only nodded. "Will you explain?" Mew asked. The creature nodded again. "My parents were killed in the great battle between a Mew and a Mewtwo. It was so fierce, my parents were forced to hide me. That lake in the middle of the rain forest. Deep under there, there is a large crystal cavern. there is scarcely anything to eat and where I sleep is a damp rock. Soon my food ran out and I was forced to venture up to the surface."

"That's awful!" Mew exclaimed. "But let me tell you my story." Mew said. "It just gets worse.

(A/N) Well what do you think. I know its a little short but I was so eager to get a chapter up that its sorta short. Again, if you are reading this note, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. This It What Happens

(A/N) I am so happy! I think this story is going very well! And remember, Read And Review!!!

"I was also born in this island. My father was a Dragonite and my mother was an Eevee. They loved and supported me more than any Pokemon that used to live on this island. But one day, as you know, a Mewtwo came to the island in search of my power. I am that Mew. Everyone that used to live on this island was killed, except you. I had know one to talk to. I have been alone for a long, long, time." Mew explained. "By the way, what is your name?" Mew asked.

"Oh my names Rioru." Rioru answered. "So you were alone for a long time. I can understand. Well now you wont be alone anymore."

"But I want to leave the island!" Mew said almost crying. "I want to have adventures around the world and fight other Pokemon! I want to live my life! I don't want to stay cooped up on the same island all my life! I want to live my dreams." Mew said, now crying.

"There there." Rioru said soothingly. "So just what does happen wen you leave the island?" Rioru asked. "All show you." Mew said wiping away her tears."C'mon.

Mew slowly floated off the island. "Look." Mew said pointing back to the island. What they saw was not the beautiful lush forest, but a brown, dead spot on the ocean. Mew clutched her chest in pain and, while falling towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground, she landed on the island. Suddenly, the island turned green again and the pain in Mews chest stopped.

"That's what happens." Mew said, relieved that the pane was gone.

"Oh." Rioru said.

(A/N) I know this is really short but I was so eager to put up a new chapter that I made a short one. I really hope you like it. Everyone. And please, I do not stress this enough, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Bad NoteSorry

I'm very sorry to say, I won't be updating for a while. I'm not going to get to a computer because of Christmas and Hanukkah. I'm doing the best I can. The next time I get to a computer, I'll write another chapter. Again, sorry for the bad note and I thank all my reviewers. Thank you!


	5. Cold Sleep

(A/N) Yes! Finally! Next chapter! Wee hee! Oh ya and Happy New Year! Also, for people that don't know what a Rioru or a Lucario is, It's like a tall blue standing dog. Enjoy the chapter. And remember to leave a review!

Mew had just fallen unconscious. Rioru stood next too her and picked her up. He stared at her for about another hour. 'Boy she's pretty when she's sleeping.' he thought. He quickly shook that thought when Mew opened her eyes.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Mew blushed when she realized where she was. She didn't fly out. "Cant you fly out?" Rioru asked. "No." Mew said I feel like I just got hit with a hyper beam. I feel terrible!"

Rioru face suddenly turned serious. When you fainted, I sensed a powerful psychic hit you. Its like it was trying to take your power or something. "That would ex-" Mew froze.

"What's wrong?" Rioru asked. "Oh no!" Mew said as she flew out of site. Rioru ran after her.

(A/N) OK end of chapter! That was short! LOL! Kidding!!! Does anyone honestly think I would make a chapter this short! OK maybe you would. Well anyways its just a scene change. Enjoy!

Rioru found Mew sitting by a tree, crying. Rioru sat next to Mew and hugged her. Mew didn't know it, but he really cared about Mew. "He's coming." Mew mumbled. "He's coming and there's no stopping him..."

"Who's coming?" Rioru asked. "Mewtwo..." Mew said before falling into Rioru's arms. Rioru blushed but let her sleep. He soon fell asleep to.

Rioru woke up to a cold drop of water on his face. Than another and another. It was starting too rain. Then lightning started striking. Then Rioru noticed where Mew was. Her head was leaning against his chest and his arms were around her back. Mew then woke up. "What- Ah Ah Ahchoo. Sniff sniff.

"Looks like your sick." Rioru said worryingly. Hold on let me get you out of the rain. Rioru dug a hole a little bigger than Mew. Then he filled it with small leaves and petals. He carried Mew over and placed her inside. Then, he took a large leaf and placed it over the hole.

"Don't worry Mew this will keep you dry until your cold gets better. Mew mumbled something that Rioru couldn't hear and then she drifted to sleep.

**scene change**

A figure flew above the trees of the island. "Mew your power will be mine! I don't care if I have to kill you in the process! And if anyone stands in my way, I will kill them to. That is if my storm doesn't kill them first! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

(A/N) OK now it is done. I mean the chapter is done not the story. The story is far from done! I hope that everybody had a Merry Christmas! I can't even believe what I got for Christmas from Santa. A NintendoDS with Pokemon Ranger! If anyone that is reviewing on this story wants to tell me in a review what they got from Santa, I'd be really happy. And please REVIEW!


	6. Mewtwo Strikes!

(A/N) OK I guess I tend to make the chapters way to short, but I'm working on it. I've been sorta busy this past week and I haven't been able to get enough time to go on the computer so yea. Also right now I'm in Mammoth so I only have a laptop to use. Right now I am using a laptop! I was sorta board so I decided to go on the laptop. Why am I saying all of this when I should be writing a story? Well OK here is another chapter aka chapter six.:-)

Mew awoke to the sound of lightning and then an explosion. She weakly flew out of hew so called "bed" and went where she heard the explosion. She soon found a fainted Rioru and a shadow fly into the tree tops. "Rioru!" Mew weakly yelled. She tried to fly after her only friend but she found she couldn't fly. She dropped to the ground and fainted.

When Mew awoke, the clouds were still there but, thankfully, it was not raining. Instead, you could hear the thunder rumbling in the sky. Mew took a second to remember exactly what happened. "Oh no." She mumbled. She would of talked louder, but she was to tired and weak.

With the help of the thick branches, she was able to get to the shore of the beach. There she noticed something that has never happened since she was bonded to the island. The clouds were also outside of the island to!

"Hello Mew." A dark voice said behind her. She was scared to turn around but did anyway. "Mewtwo!" Mew yelled angry "Where is Rioru?" "You mean that weakling. I got rid of him. Don't worry, I just through him into the ocean." Mews eyes started to water. (A/N) Now instead of saying Mew or she, I'm going to say I and me. Later in the story I'm going to change it back.

I felt as if my power level bursted off the end. I started glowing a purplish color and transformed into an Espeon. I was startled and confused because I had never done this before. I remembered that my best friend was an Espeon and my mom was able to transform. "I'm doing this for you Rioru!" I said as I released a powerful psychic.

Mewtwo used a psychic to collie mine. His psychic overpowered mine and hit me really hard.

Suddenly I felt like I needed to fly again so I thought of any flying Pokemon. To my surprise, I transformed into a Latias. I released a dragon breath on Mewtwo knocking him back on a tree. Then he came back at me with a focus punch that I easily dodged. Then, using all me strength, tears streaming down my face, I used all my weight to body slam Mewtwo.

In the end there was a crater with smoke rising out of it. Still in my Latias form, I flew over the crater. When the smoke cleared, Mewtwo was gone. "He must of teleported away." I growled. "I wonder if Rioru is OK?" I asked myself in a sad tone.

**Rioru's POV**

"It's a good thing I know how to swim." I said. "That Mewtwo is dangerous. I wonder if Mew is OK?" I was about to head over to the trees when I heard a loud explosion. "Oh no Mew!" I tried to run but I fell to the ground in pain. Then I crawled towards the nearest tree and sat down. "I can only sit and wait.

**Back to Mew**

By now I had changed back to my normal form and was searching for Rioru. She had probably circled the shores of the island when she saw a short, dog-like figure leaning against a tree. "Rioru! Rioru!! Are you OK?!?!" What I didn't notice was that Rioru was asleep.

Watching Rioru sleep made me realize how tired and hurt I was. I leaned against the same tree Rioru was and fell asleep to.

**Normal POV**

A girl on a big ship approached the island. "Mom I think I see some injured Pokemon!" The girl was like a little Joy but different. Her hair was light blue and was braided instead of the normal hair due. Her cloths were a darkish blue shirt with a light blue Vaporeon. She also had a pair of dark blue jeans and turquoise shoes with white shoelaces and black fingerless gloves.

"Where?" asked a normal Nurse Joy except she had light blue hair and a light blue nurses outfit. "Oh I see them now. They look hurt! But they don't look to big. They couldprobably fit into this Poke bed." Nurse Joy held up a small, circle shaped fur covered bed. "Joy do you mind bringing those Pokemon here to the ship.?" Nurse Joy asked. "Sure" Little Joy answered.

**Little Joy's POV**

"Oh my It's a Mew and a Rioru! This is rare. I better get them to Mom right away!" Little Joy exclaimed. I put the sleeping Pokemon into the bed and dove off as fast as my legs would carry me. When she stepped off the island the island did not start to die andnether did Mew. Instead, Mew started to glow green as a green ball of light came out of Mew startling me. The green ball dissolved into the island.

Startled and confused, I aboard the ship.


	7. Starting On A Journey

(A/N) OK I hope I can start making the chapters longer. I actually do make them to short! But I don't do it on purpose! I swear that this chapter will be longer. Well enjoy!

I awoke to a cold breeze coming in the room. Just where am I anyway? I looked around the room. The room was painted light purple and apparently I was laying on a bed the same color. I had a couple of wires attached to me. One of them connected to a machine that showed my heart rate and the other showed my breathing and body temperature.

Then Little Joy walked into the room. (A/N) I'm going to call Little Joy L.J from now on. "Oh good Mew your awake!" L.J said. I could somehow sense her feelings and I could tell she was happy. "Do you want to meet my Pokemon?" She asked. I was confused but nodded. "I'll do one at a time." L.J said while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Go Aqua!" A pink, beautiful, water creature bursted out of a red light. "Vaaaa poreon." (Nice to meet you.) "This is Aqua, my Vaporeon. She was the first Pokemon I ever had. I got her when my mom took me to get a Chancey. I actually did not really want a Chancey.

So when I got to the Chancey adoption center, they said they were out of Chancey. I was secretly very happy though. But they said that they had a Pokemon that was tested and was certified to be a Little Joy's Pokemon, I got really excited. The man pulled out a silver and white really cute Pokemon. He told me it was an Eevee. It was perfect! Exactly what I wanted! Eventually I found a water stone and evolved her into a Vaporeon.

OK now for the next. Go Ember!" A majestic red and orange Pokemon came out. "Flare. Flareon "Flare. Flareon Flare Flare?" (Hey. Who are you?) "Mew. Mew Mew." (Oh. I'm Mew.) "This is Ember, my Flareon. I got Ember when she was hanging from a limb on top of the ocean. It was raining and you know how tough it is with a fire Pokemon in the rain.

Ember fell into the ocean and was caught in a wave. But luckily Aqua and I were there. Aqua jumped in and saved Ember and in gratitude, Ember stayed with me. Sadly Ember is still afraid of water.

"Go Strike!" A fierce, yellow, spiky creature came out. "Jolt! Jolt-eon Jolt Jolt!" (Hey! I was just taking a nap!) "This is Strike, my Jolteon. I found him in a power plant where a Zaptos is rumored to live. My guess is that Zaptos knocked him out for defying him. Unfortunately Strike still doesn't trust me yet.

"Go Mia!" A super cute, brown and silver fuzzy creature came out. "Eev Eevee Eevee Eev Eeveeeeee!" (Oh It's so nice to see a new face!) "This is Mia, my Eevee. I got Mia when I was traveling on a field somewhere in Kanto. She was battling an Uraring. Being bigger and stronger little Mia didn't have a chance. I had to catch her!

"Go Bow!" A flexible light purple creature came out. "Espeon Es. Es-pe-on! Es Espeon Espe, Es Espeon Es Espe, Es Espeon Es Espe Espe-on Es Espeon Es Espeon Espe Es Espe Es Es! (Oh Lugia. A Mew! I can't believe a Mew, The psychic of most Legendary Pokemon is laying right in front of me! "This is Bow, my Espeon. I found her injured next to a Celebi shrine. I nursed her back to health and she decided to come with me.

"Go Shadow!" A dark, Black and yellow creature came out. "Um Um. Um Umbreon Um Umbre Umbreon." (Um hi. I'm going to go join the rest of the Pokemon.) "This is Shadow, my Umbreon. I found her in a haunted house once. She was freaking out. He he. Well a Pokeball fell out of my jeans. Shadow got so scared she jumped into the Pokeball. That was the weirdest catch I ever had but a catch is a catch. She is nervous around strangers though.

"Go Emerald!" A leaf like, green and peach colored creature came out. "Leaf Leafia Leaf Leafia Le Leafia!" (Oh I can't believe there is another Pokemon is here. Why me!) "This is Emerald, my Leafia. She is, she is... well she is a little unhappy all the time. I found her in the plains being harassed by some wiled Ponyta.

"And for my next and last, here is Icy!" A freeze creature came out. "Gla Glaci Gla Gla Glacia Glaci Glacia." (I guess It's time to meet another Pokemon. Hi. I'm Glacia.) "This is Icy, my Glacia. She was the last and final Pokemon I caught. She is unusually polite to all people and Pokemon. I found her in the ice caves and for some reason she just wouldn't let go of me so she came with me.

OK these are all my Pokemon. Do you like them?" I nodded and turned on telepathy. "Yes your Pokemon are great." I answered "You must be talking with telepathy to me." I nodded again. "Every time I know I can trust someone without a doubt, I can talk to them." I said. "Well then I'm honored to be your friend."

I smiled but it turned to a frown when I felt severe headache. "Oh you poor thing! You just need more sleep. I'm going to leave you to it." L.J said, leaving the room. I then slept through the night.

When I thought I was finally awake, I found out I was still in dream world. I was in a room that was painted all white accept for one wall that had a Mewtwo painted on it. Suddenly the Mewtwo started coming to life, frightening me.

When the Mewtwo was finally out of the wall, he whispered, "I'm going to get you." Then he charged at me. I quickly dodged and the Mewtwo disappeared just like that! Then I woke up for real.

L.J was sitting next to my bed, asleep. and Aqua was sitting next to her politely. "Vaporeon Vapor Va Vaporeon." (Feeling better I assume?) "Yes thank-you." But that wasn't completely true. I had felt as if something had been taken from me. Something important but I just couldn't remember what it was.

Then L.J woke up. "Good Mew your awake. I brought breakfast if you want it." She said as she pulled out a bag of Psychic Pokechow. She ripped the bag open and pored it into a bowel. One lick of the Pokechow and it was gone the next second. I then realized how hungry I was. Then I thought of what was missing. (Not the thing Mewtwo took from her.) Rioru! "Where is Rioru?" I asked. "Rioru is your friend? He isn't that good right now but if I ask my mom, maybe you could go see him. I smiled. "Thanks."

A few minutes later I was picked up by L.J and taken to a room right next to mine. Instead of painted purple, it was painted kind of darkish blue with matching covers. I then forgot about all of my wounds and flew over to Rioru. He weakly opened his eyes and smiled. I sat down and smiled too.

Rioru's face was filled with sadness. One of his arms and one of his legs were bandaged up and he had a huge amount of bruises all over his body. Soon enough I had fallen asleep and in a few hours it would be the day my life changed completely.

In the morning I found out I was back into my own bed. L.J then walked into the room. "Mew, can you fly?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Well come with me then!" She grinned and walked out of the room and I quickly followed her.

We also picked up Rioru along the way and we were lead to a big room. "SURPRISE!" Rioru and I jumped back in terror. Then we read a sign that said, Get Well Soon, We Will Miss You! I was so surprised I fell back and hit Rioru causing both of us to fall. "What is all of this?" I asked. "It's a goodbye party." Nurse Joy said."Where are we going?" Rioru asked. "Well L.J is turning ten and is getting her trainer license tomorrow. It would be much more safe for both of you to go with her. A weird Mewtwo has been circling this Pokemon center like a mother Ursering on her baby Tediursa!"

"Wait, did you say a Mewtwo?!" Both Rioru and I asked. "Yes. A Mewtwo. He is after both of you and it is only safe if you leave the center. I nodded understanding what she meant. I will go with L.J on her journey. But I must warn you." I said as I flew in front of L.J. "Mewtwo will stop at nothing to get me. It will be a dangerous journey. Are you positive you will be up to it?" I asked. "I will do anything I can. But It's time you knew.

"Knew what?" I asked. "Well for some reason wherever I go, there is a legendary Pokemon that comes with me. It's time you meet my other Pokemon.

Go Latias and Latios!" A red dragon like Pokemon and a blue dragon like Pokemon came out. "(It must be something important if we are out of our Pokeballs)" Latios said with telepathy. "(I agree)" Latias said.

This is my friends, Latias and Latios. Believe it or not I saved them from an angry Raquaza. I also caught the Raquaza, a Pokemon that should never be taken out of It's Pokeball. It would destroy the world...

First Mew, you must be sent into a Pokeball so we can get past Mewtwo. I will put you in a luxury ball so you will be comfortable." She pulled out a weird Pokeball and held it out to me. "What about Rioru?" I asked, looking back at the dumbstruck Pokemon. L.J smiled proudly and stated, "This is the first Pokeball that can hold two Pokemon." Rioru seemed to understand and we both touched the Pokeball at the same time and got pulled in.

"Latios?" L.J asked. "Yes?" Latios replied. "I need you to fly us to Tree Bark Town. It is a little east of Fortree City." Latios nodded and flew L.J and all of us in our Pokeballs to Tree Bark Town.

I opened my eyes and Rioru was standing right beside me with the same confused expression as I did. "Is this the luxury ball?" Rioru asked. "I think it is!" I answered, flying into a field of flowers. Then I let myself drop into the top of a daisy three times the size of me. "This really is luxury!"

Rioru walked over to a field of plain grass and sat down. We both stared at the clouds and saw something peculiar. There, up in the sky, was a picture of a Rioru and a Mew sitting next to each other. We both smiled and fell asleep.

L.J looked around at the forest around her, and then the map in front of her. She took out a map and started looking at it. Then she turned up-side-down and then right-side-up. "This is hopeless." She said. Then a small yellow creature walked up to her. It stopped short at this new presence.

L.J POV

"What amazingly beautiful eyes you have!" I exclaimed. It had blue sparkly eyes. I picked the Pikachu up and it looked really surprised. "A-a-are you blind?" I asked. It looked confused but nodded. "Do you know your way around the forest?" It nodded again. "will you show me around the forest?" I asked. It jumped down and walked away and I followed it. It pointed to a large wall. "Oh know! We have to get over that wall? Wait this might be a chance to test Mew's transformation ability. Go Mew!"

Mew's POV

I heard a 'Go Mew' and I was surrounded in a red light. I was pulled out of the Pokeball and it felt weird for the first time. "Mew? I am going to test out your transform ability. Transform into any flying Pokemon. I thought and thought. Suddenly I was transforming yet again. Rhombus shaped green wings with red outlining grew from my back. My body turned green and I turned really big. Two red domes appeared from my eyes and there was a pointy helmet on my head. Last a tail appeared behind me. I had transformed into a flygon.

"Good job Mew" L.J said. She got on my back and I started to flap my wings as hard as I could. I started to lift of the ground and got higher and higher until it was getting easy to fly. At the last second the Pikachu blindly held onto my leg and all of us flew over the wall. When I landed I turned back into my normal form. "Why did you follow us?" I asked the blind Pikachu. "Because I wanted to be free." The Pikachu said and I translated to L.J "If you want to be free," L.J said. "Why don't you come with us?" "You would really let me come with you on your journey?" Pikachu said with hope?" Of course! But you will need a nickname. How about Sparkle?" L.J asked. "That will do." Sparkle said.

So we started out on our journey with a new friend. Sparkle told us that a Scyther punctured her eyes when she went on Its territory. She new the forest so well that she could navigate around it easily.

"Stay close to my heals so you wont get lost." L.J said. Sparkle held tightly on L.J's heals. "Do you have the feeling that we are being watched?" I asked. "Not really." L.J answered. I looked up and saw snow clouds.

"It's going to snow soon. We should find shelter. How about a secret base?" I asked. "That might work. There is one over there." L.J pointed over to a tree. I used secret power and we climbed up to the top of the tree on a vine that had dropped down.

A P.C appeared out of know where. I have some stuff in storage. We can use that to make a nice base. After a few minutes there was a decently nice base. There was a mat for each of the types, fire, water, electric, psychic, dark, grass, ice, normal and fighting. L.J set a light blue sleeping bag in a corner of the room. She set two more psychic mats for Latias and Latios and a fighting mat for Rioru. Then she set a bowl of special Pokechow specially made for each of the different elements. She put some firewood in the stone fireplace. My guess is that they made it stone so someone wouldn't set the tree on fire.

"Do you think we should put an oven in here or a microwave?" L.J asked. "A microwave would be better so to not to set the tree on fire." I said. L.J put a table in the last corner and set a microwave on the table.

A cold draft followed by some snow came into the room and L.J quickly closed the door.

"Should I send out my Pokemon so we can go to sleep?" She asked me. "Yes. Ember can heat up the fire and they deserve some rest outside of their Pokeballs.

"Go everyone!" Aqua, Ember, Strike, Mia, Bow, Shadow, Emerald, Icy, Rioru, Latias, and Latios!" All of the Pokemon immediately went to eating their Pokechow. Ember heated up the fireplace and L.J went into her sleeping bag.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked. "Sure! Get under the covers with me." She exclaimed. I climbed under and we all fell asleep.

"In the morning the fire had gone out and it was freezing in the room. There was even some icicles hanging from the ceiling. L.J and I woke up along with the rest of the Pokemon. "Achoo!" L.J sneezed. "I don't feel so good." L.J weekly said. "I think I have a cold. But we still have to move." She stored everything back into the P.C.

"Latios? Since you have the protective skin, can you fly us out of this forest?" Latios nodded and I, along with all of the other Pokemon, except Latios, was returned back into my Pokeball.

When I got into the Pokeball Instead of the normal sunny weather, it was snowing. I guess that the weather outside effects the inside.

"Mew?" Rioru asked. "Yes?" I answered. "Well um I uh sorta well... Do you want to play something?" He asked. I kissed him on the cheek and ran off. "Tag!" I yelled and he followed me across the field of newly fallen snow. "I'm going to chatch you!" Rioru yelled behind my back. When he finally caught up to me he tackled me and we both fell to the ground laughing.

"This is the most fun I've ever had since, since..." "Since the battle between Mewtwo and me." I said finishing Rioru's sentence. "Yeah." Rioru said. I looked down, worried. "What's wrong?" Rioru asked.

"Oh nothing!" I replied back. But something was wrong. I still felt that there was missing from me. Like the flowers missing from a Roselia. Or the wings from a Flygon.

L.J was feeling sicker by the second. "I-I can't go on." She said and collapsed into the cold snow. She tried to get up but she was too weak to get up. She looked up and saw a Pokemon that looked like a bigger version of Mew.

"Give me Mew!" The creature yelled. "Mewtwo." L.J said weakly. Then L.J fainted from her cold. "Weakling." Mewtwo muttered and pulled out Mew and Rioru's Pokeball out. He let us out and we were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Mewtwo!" Both Rioru and Me yelled in union.

"Yes. And this time I'm going to take your power, Mew!" Mewtwo said while dashing towards Me with full force. His hand was glowing blue and he tackled Me and started sucking my power away from Me.

"Let go of her!" Rioru yelled and hit Mewtwo with a focus punch. I had already fainted from all of the power that had been taken from me...

(A/N) Thank you Draconess for letting me use the idea of Sparkle! I really appreciate it. What will happen to Mew? I need at least four more reviews to make another chapter. This is the longest chapter I've done in this story but in general its not that long compared to other stories I've read. But it takes a while to get ideas for this story. I might change the title. Mew's Sad Adventure isn't that appealing is it?


	8. Sorry

Sorry everyone who was reading and following this story but I recently lost my interest in Pokemon and I am going to discontinue this story. Again I am very sorry but I will keep the story on so anyone can read it. I'm really really sorry! TT


End file.
